All Over Again
by stupefied in love
Summary: Co-written with my friend Emily twilightexpert : What if all 4 books were a dream, and the only people that remember it are Bella, Alice, and Nessie? Will everyone remember, or will they have to start all over again? Canon pairings, vampires, abilities.
1. Waking Up

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is a new story based on an idea that Emily a.k.a. twilightexpert had (You all know her, right? I dedicate like everything to her! lol) It's sort of sad, but really funny if you think about it. Anyway, as always, her idea is completely genius, so I need to write about it. Tell me if you think I should continue. I'll post a poll on my profile, so vote if you want it to go on! Here's the first chapter, hope you like it!! **

**~J (and E!)**

* * *

Time: 9:00 pm, Sunday night (the night after the Volturi battle in Breaking Dawn)

Setting: Cullen house, living room

APOV:

' "_I missed you, too, Bella. So forgive me, and try to be satisfied with being the superhero of the day."_ _I said._

_We made small talk for a bit, while Bella seemed to be spacing out. She suddenly perked up, and asked Edward, "Should we take Nessie…" "That's probably a good idea." He replied. On the same brain-wave, as always, even though he couldn't read her mind. Aww, so cute._

_They hugged everyone and said their goodbyes, then headed to their cottage._

_We chatted for about an hour longer, then I wanted to go upstairs, so I grabbed Jasper's hand, and said "Let's go upstairs. Goodnight everyone!" I waved, then we headed towards the staircase.'_

* * *

Time: 3:00 am, Monday morning (Bella's first night in Forks)

Setting: Cullen house, living room

APOV:

"Alice, honey. Wake up!" I heard a musical, though slightly frantic, voice calling my name.

"Jasper…" I mumbled, sitting up and opening my eyes.

"Thank god!" he exclaimed. "Carlisle," he said, turning around. "How could this happen?" he asked, half shouting. "Vampires can't faint!"

"I don't know." Carlisle answered. "I've never seen this happen before."

"Calm down everyone!" I exclaimed. "I'm absolutely fine." I got up and looked around. Everyone was there, looking worriedly at me, except for Bella.

"Where is she?" I asked Edward, confused. Bella had just hunted a couple days ago, she couldn't be out again already. And anyway, someone would be with her.

"Where is who?" Edward asked back, bringing me out of my wondering.

"Oh Edward, don't joke, you know who I'm talking about." I rolled my eyes. Why was he playing dumb?

"No Alice, I really don't!" He said, getting a bit frustrated. "And what's up with your mind? I can't see anything, it's all a blur of events."

"I don't know." I said. I felt fine…except I was so worried about Bella. Then I got an idea. I turned to Nessie and asked, "Nessie honey, where's Mommy?"

I heard a collective gasp from all the others, but Nessie just pouted and said "Back home with Grandpa." That caused another gasp. "Thanks Ness." I said.

I turned to the others. "Seriously guys, what's up with all the gasping. You could have just told me where she is."

"WHERE WHO IS??!?!??" Everyone shouted at me.

"Sheesh, no need to yell. Who's the only one who's not here? You know Edward, maybe a certain brunette who never leaves your side, I don't know, like YOUR WIFE!!!!!"

"Wife?" Emmett boomed. "Yeah right."

"Wait, Alice, who are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Ugh, Bella of course!" Everyone was just being too annoying, so I ran out the door before anyone could ask any questions.

* * *

Time: 9:10 pm, Sunday night (the night after the Volturi battle in Breaking Dawn)

Setting: Edward/Bella's cottage

BPOV:

' "_Now you know," I said lightly, and shrugged. "No one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you."_

"_You're almost right." He smiled, his eyes still a little wider than usual. "I know of just one exception."_

"_Liar."_

_He started to kiss me again, but then stopped abruptly._

"_Can you do it again?" he wondered._

_I grimaced. "It's very difficult."_

_He waited, his expression eager._

"_I can't keep it up if I'm even the slightest big distracted," I warned him._

"_I'll be good," he promised._

_I pursed my lips, my eyes narrowing. Then I smiled._

_I pressed my hands to his face again, hefted the shield right out of my mind, and then started in where I'd left off---with the crystal-clear memory of the first night of my new life…lingering on the details._

_I laughed breathlessly when his urgent kiss interrupted my efforts again._

"_Damn it," he growled, kissing hungrily down the edge of my jaw._

"_We have plenty of time to work on it," I reminded him._

"_Forever and forever and forever," he murmured._

"_That sounds exactly right to me."_

_And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever._

**(A/N: Sorry, Em made me put this part in, she's obsessed! :-D)**

* * *

Time: 6:30 am, Monday morning (Bella's first day of school)

Setting: Bella's room

I sat up in bed, gasping for air. I looked around, confused. Why was I in Charlie's house? More importantly, why was I sleeping? I shot out of bed, and ran to the mirror, but before I even got there, I knew what I would find. My eyes were their old brown, my features plain, and my skin didn't glow in the early morning sun. But of course I knew what I would find, because when I ran, I wasn't fast. When I stopped, I almost slipped. And when I looked, I saw with my old, plain, lousy, HUMAN vision. "No!!!!" I screamed, collapsing to the floor. "No, no, no!!!" This couldn't be happening.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I heard Charlie yell with my unsensitive ears, which sent me into a new round of sobs.

"I want to go home!" I managed to sob out.

"What do you mean, Bella? You just got here."

What? "Just got where?" Where was my cottage? Where was Alice? Where was Edward? And more importantly, where was my beautiful baby, Nessie?

"Bella," Charlie said gruffly, as bad at dealing with emotions as ever. "It was just a bad dream, calm down and get ready for school."

School? SCHOOL? I already graduated, what was he talking about?

Wait, a dream? It was all a dream? No…no, no NO **NOOO!!! **No, it wasn't possible. Finding my true love, making friends, joining a family, getting married, having a baby, turning into a vampire… None of it was real? I couldn't wrap my mind around it. It couldn't be true. A life without Carlisle, and Esme, and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Nessie… A life without _Edward_, what kind of life would that be?

"You're right Dad." I pretended to be fine for his sake.

I held it together, but only because I was repeating over and over in my mind, _You'll see them at school, You'll see them at school, You'll see them at school, You'll see them at school, You'll see them at school, You'll see them at school, You'll see them at school._

I got ready for school, got into my Chevy, the loud noise making me jump, and drove off towards school, praying with all my might that they would be there.

* * *

**A/N: AWW, sooo sad, I know. But don't worry, it will get happier. I promise. Tell me if you like it and if I should continue. Now Emily wants to say something. **

**Emily A/N (sort of): Ok so sorry. This idea came to me when I was in bed so please don't get so mad. I was like literally crying but don't worry I will try to get J to make it funny also. Just wait until we bring Emmett into it. Then you will get a laugh. OK take the poll on her profile and review. Thnx!!!!!!!**

**Ily y'all**

**~E**

**So that's Em for ya!! Anyway, I'm not sure if I'll continue, since I'm already working on INAFAGWYAGMS, so inspire me with all your lovely reviews!**

**~J**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Whoopsies, just realized I forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter, so let's get it over with for the whole story.**

**This is for every chapter: The lovely genius Stephenie Meyer (NOT ME) owns the beautiful Twilight characters. But I own the plot! :-) (Well, if you want to get all technical then Emily does, but I'm the one writing it.)**

**Sorry for the false alarm, but you know me, I never update twice in a day! Also, it might be a while before the next update because Em and I have to write it together, but hopefully we will be able to post it next weekend. If you want to bother her about letting me write it without her, here's her profile link: ****.net/u/1831141/twlightexpert**

**Until then, if you haven't read my other story and my one-shot, you can go do that!**

**~J xoxo**


	3. First Day

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! We haven't had a chance to get together in like forever, so we couldn't keep writing. Also, it would inspire us to write more often if you reviewed (cough-cough-wink-wink). All you have to do is press the purty green button and type a few words!!**

**--**

BPOV:

The drive to school took much longer than I remembered. Maybe because the last year I'd always had Edward in the car to distract me, and drive insanely fast.

_No, don't think about him_. I reminded myself. I couldn't know that he would be there, I just had to hope.

I turned up the music as loud as it could go, and slowly but surely the distance between me and the school grew shorter and shorter.

Finally, I pulled into the familiar parking lot and looked around for the silver Volvo. It wasn't there, so I looked for a red convertible or a silver jeep, but neither of those were there either.

_Maybe they just didn't get to school yet._ I tried to comfort myself.

I parked the truck, and headed over to the administrative office. There, sitting at the desk, in all of her glory, and frizzy red hair, was Ms. Cope. Seeing her made me relieved; at least I knew one person was the same, maybe everything else would be too.

After I got all the forms, I left the office and looked down at the map in my right hand. Well, I wouldn't be needing that. I crumpled it up and threw it in the nearest garbage. In my left I had my schedule. Of course, I had English first. I started to walk over to the English building when an extremely annoying and familiar voice intruded in my thoughts.

"Isabella, right?" said the voice.

I turned around and faced Eric. "Just Bella." I corrected him, again.

"Hi, my name's Eric." Yeah, like I didn't already know that. "So, what's your first class."

"Nice to meet you. I have English first." I replied.

"I have English too! I'll show you where it is." He seemed overjoyed, and I had to remind myself to be patient. I wasn't supposed to know about his misplaced infatuation yet.

I was expecting English to drag on, but it actually flew by. It was so easy, since I'd already done it in my old school, and I remembered it from my 'dream.' I knew how the Cullens all felt. At least I'd be prepared for all the pop quizzes.

After English, Math went by quickly also. Eric pointed out the way to Spanish and then he had to go to History.

As I walked into the classroom, I ran into an excited-looking Jessica. "Hi!!!!! I'm Jessica!! You're Isabella, right? I've been so excited to meet you! Hey, you're from Arizona, right?" I didn't know how she could talk so fast, and she didn't even take a breath. Well, she hadn't changed at all. Still always asking question after question after question.

"Nice to meet you. Call me Bella, please. And…" What was her last question? Oh yeah "Yeah, I'm from Phoenix."

"Cool. But aren't people from Arizona supposed to be, like, really tan?"

"Yeah, maybe that's why they kicked me out."

"Haha, you're soo funny!" She said in her nasal voice.

She talked endlessly about going to Port Angeles the previous weekend, and how she went on a huge shopping trip, and of course she had to go into detail about EVERY SINGLE THING that she bought.

By the end of class, she was still talking about how she went to the hair salon, and how mad she was that they cut off 3 inches instead of 2. It was the most boring story every, in my opinion. I couldn't wait for lunch.

Finally, the bell rang, and I was off to history. And then… lunch.

--

APOV:

"Alice…You have to calm down." Jasper pleaded. I rolled my eyes. He'd been saying this all morning, and I wasn't any more hyper than normal…well, by much anyway. But how could he expect me not to be, considering we would be seeing Bella. I was still confused about the whole thing with the fainting, but that couldn't diminish my excitement.

"I still don't see why you're so hyper." Rosalie said as she walked by to get her coat.

"You will, trust me. Just wait until lunch."

"Why, what's at lunch?" Emmett asked as he walked by, wrapping his arms around Rose's waist. He whispered something in her ear, and she smacked him.

"No Emmett," she whined. "We just got dressed again. And this is my favorite bra, you already ruined the pink one!"

"TMI!!!!!" I yelled.

"What, like you and Jasper are any better." Emmett snorted.

"Actually, they are." Edward said as he walked by to get his unnecessary textbooks. "I can read your minds, remember? And right now, Jasper's thoughts are waayyyy better than yours."

"Well, maybe that's because Alice isn't as hot as my Rosie." Emmett said slyly.

"Oh, you asked for it." Jasper said as he pounced on Emmett. They rolled around on the floor, and we could hear the slamming of their fists against each other. Rose and I rolled our eyes in unison.

"Boys, you know what the rule is about fighting in the house. You should be more like Edward." Esme scolded.

"Time for you to see Mommy!" Nessie said in a sing-song voice as she skipped into the room. She looked bigger every day, and she looked about five now, and we only found her about two years ago. Carlisle came across her in the forest one day, and could tell she wasn't a normal human. We had no idea how a child could be half-vampire and half-human, or where she came from, but of course we took her in and took care of her, and Esme was delighted to have a young child that grew. But we were all worried about when she would stop growing at that insane rate.

"Nessie, what do you mean?" Rosalie asked, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Mommy's at school." She replied matter-of-factly.

They all gave each other skeptical looks.

"Ness, don't give it away! Don't you want it to be a surprise?" I prompted.

"Yay, suprises!" she cooed.

I knew that would work. "Well, don't want to disappoint Nessie!" I said, and we all finished packing and walked out to Edward's Volvo, the car that we went to school in since it was the least flashy.

We all turned around to wave to Carlisle, Esme, and Nessie, and Nessie called from Esme's arms, "Bye Daddy!" looking straight at Edward.

"Huh?" Edward asked, completely confused.

"Let's go!" I said, pushing everyone into the car. I turned around before I got in. "Nessie! Shh…" I cautioned, putting my pointer finger over my mouth. She nodded in understanding, but Esme and Carlisle both had confused looks on their faces.

As we drove to school, Edward asked, "Alice, is there a reason why you're singing the ABCs in Portuguese over and over in your mind?"

"You'll thank me for it later." I answered, and he thankfully let it drop.

We pulled into the parking lot, and parked in our usual spot. I noticed Bella's truck across the lot, and knew she was probably in English by this time. I grabbed Jasper's hand, said bye to the others, and pulled him off to math.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Jasper asked flirtatiously, pouting as he said it.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise." I teased. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." I said mysteriously. Then I leaned over and kissed him, I just couldn't resist when he pouted like that, he was too cute!

"Ahem." I heard someone near us clear their throat. I looked up timidly, and saw the principal glaring down at us. "Ms. Cullen, Mr. Hale, no PDA in the hallway.** (A/N: for people that don't know, that means 'public display of affection.' But they use that in other countries, don't they?)** I would expect better from you." He said in his booming voice.

"Sorry." I managed to squeak out.

"Our apologies, sir, we'll just be off to class now." Jasper added in his charming Southern accent.

"Well, now, that's alright, just make sure it doesn't happen again." Said the principal gruffly. Ha, no one could resist his adorable southern charm, especially me.

We ran off to class. If I could have fallen asleep, I definitely would have. That math lecture felt like it took forever. I had to sit there and listen to something I'd already learned a hundred times when all I really wanted to do was run and find Bella.

I somehow managed to make it through science and history too. During history, which we had with Rose and Emmett, they kept glaring at me for bouncing in my seat.

Next was gym. I had no patience for pretending to have human strength and speed, so I asked Jasper if we could skip it. He agreed right away, and we snuck into the forest.

--

An hour later, we walked out of the forest in a much happier state.

"Come on Jasper!" I pulled on his arm, and we ran at a slightly suspicious speed to the lunchroom. After one more adjustment of my clothes and hair, and a quick (much-needed) touch-up of my makeup, I was ready to go inside.

I burst through the doors. I quickly scanned the lunchroom, and saw the others sitting at our usual table. Bella wasn't there yet. I pouted, and Jasper gave me a concerned look, but I ignored it, and we bought food, our props, and walked to the table. We sat down and played with our food, trying to make it appear as if we were eating. I tore my eyes off the door so the others wouldn't get too suspicious, and started to sing the Russian national anthem in my head to keep Edward out.

That's when I heard the all too familiar voice. _Bella_.

"Huh?" Edward said, looking up at me. I realized that in my excitement I had forgotten to mask my thoughts, and Jasper also looked at me, feeling my sudden change in emotion.

I had to grab the table to keep myself from running over to her. I waited for her to sit down, then I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Bella!!!!!" I screamed across the lunchroom, barely remembering to keep a human speed as I sprinted over to her.

"Alice?" she asked as she stood up. "Alice!"

She took a couple steps toward me, and we threw our arms around each other. I smiled; at least she remembered.

Then I noticed that the lunchroom was completely quiet.

All at once, my siblings and everyone sitting at Bella's table yelled, "YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?!?!?"

--

**A/N: Haha, we're evil. I know, big cliffy. But don't worry, we'll be writing another one in the morning. (Woohoo, sleepover!! :-D) Nighty-Night!**

**~J (and E!)**


	4. Lunch

**A/N: Yay, fast updates!!! :-D Sorry we left you with a big cliffy, but we were really tired and stuff, you know…ok, so maybe we wanted to torture you, just a little bit! And now we're making up for it by posting again so soon. We haven't been getting reviews thought. ******** Pweeez review!!**

**Just a warning: MAJOR SPOILERS!!!!! ALL 4 BOOKS SUMMARIZED IN THIS CHAPTER! BEWARE!!!!!**

--

BPOV:

"Alice, it's so good to see you!"

"Bella, I've missed you so much! It's been too long." She sobbed.

"Alice, it's been one day." I said slightly flattered, and so shocked, but glad, that she remembered me. But as I looked over at the rest of them, no one else seemed to. Well, at least that saved me from the big bear hug from Emmett. But I would have gladly traded that to have them not glaring at me this way.

"Who's this?" Jasper asked.

Before Alice could say anything, I introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Bella."

Jasper stayed where he was, and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Jasper." I was confused as to why he didn't shake my hand or something, but then I saw from his eyes that he was very thirsty.

I skipped over Rosalie and Emmett for now, although I hoped that Rose and I could become friends faster this time, and focused on the love of my life (well, dream). _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._ I practically floated towards him, my body doing it naturally without me telling it to, like we were magnets. Suddenly, Alice pulled me back.

"Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen, you'll let go of me right now if you know what's good for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Threatening a vampire Bella? Yeah, that's really smart." She whispered sarcastically.

Everyone gasped, and started muttering to each other.

"Come on, just let me talk to him."

"Bella…" she warned. "He doesn't remember you. It's not safe."

I felt a sudden rush of guilt. I didn't want Edward to be in any pain. "Oh." I sighed.

"C'mon Bella, let's go." Alice said gently as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cafeteria.

"Alice, what are we going to do?" I asked, almost in tears.

"I don't know." She said truthfully. "At least I remember."

"But how come Edward hasn't read your mind?" I wondered.

"I've been hiding it from him."

"What? Why?" I yelled.

"Think about it, Bells. What if you didn't come? What if something changed? I couldn't just show him the whole thing without knowing if you would actually show up, and get his hopes up for nothing." She explained.

I understood, but was still angry.

"But Alice, he doesn't remember me! He doesn't remember any of it." By that point, I was actually crying.

"Don't worry. You go to class, and I'll go back in there and let him read my mind. I'll meet you after school at the gym, and we can drive home together. And no, Edward _will not_ be in biology."

"Fine." I said in a grumpy voice, as if I were five years old. "See you later Alice. I'm really glad you're here to help me." I said more nicely.

"Me too." Alice said, and we quickly hugged before I went off to class.

Right before I walked in the door, I realized that I would meet Mike. Ugh, as if my day wasn't bad enough already. But that was mean, he was a good friend. This time around, I would just make it clear that all I wanted was friendship. I took a deep breath, and I walked through the doors.

--

APOV:

I walked back into the lunchroom, and saw that most people had gone off to class. There were only a couple people left clearing up, and my siblings were just standing there in shock.

_Hmm… where should I start?_ I wondered.

"The beginning." Edward said impatiently.

_Ok, here goes_. I ran through everything in my mind. _The first day, seeing her in the lunchroom, her blood in biology, him saving her in the car crash, him falling in love with her, but pretending to hate her for her own protection, his resolve finally cracking, the men in Port Angeles, dinner in Port Angeles, the drive home, the first kiss in the meadow, the baseball game, running from James, the ballet studio, his crushing decision, the hospital, the uneventful summer after, and then her birthday party._

There, I hesitated.

"Alice, why did you stop?" He demanded. He had a blissful look on his face. I knew that he believed everything I just thought, and I didn't want to burst his bubble.

"Alice, Edward, someone explain!" whined Emmett.

"Basically, I'm showing Edward this really long…vision type thing I had about Bella."

"Who is this girl anyway? And how does she know we're vampires?" Asked Rosalie.

"Edward's 'soul' mate **(A/N: Edward claims he doesn't have soul, so how could he have a soul mate?) **, and of course he told her." I responded.

"What? Edward told her? How could you do this to us? How could you be so stupid?" Rosalie yelled.

"What? Edward's soul mate?" Jasper and Emmett asked, on a slightly more important topic.

"Long story." I answered. "Don't worry, I'll explain it to you all once I finish with Edward. He's slightly more important than you at the moment considering it's HIS wife!!"

"Wife? Soul mate? I'm getting really confused." Emmett said.

Why does that not surprise me. "Ok, I…will…explain…laterr…" I said really slowly, as if talking to a baby, and Edward laughed. I whirled around and looked at him in shock. Edward _never_ laughed…until Bella.

"Yes!!!!!!! It's working!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Later. Now where was I?"

"Her birthday party." He said.

_Oh no_.

"Alice, what can be so bad about it? Just tell me."

"Fine." _It all started with the opening of the presents. The papercut, Jasper losing control, him realizing how dangerous it was for her, him talking to her in the forest, him leaving her and breaking her heart._ I paused there to let him soak it all in.

"Why was I so stupid?" he moaned. "How could I do that to her?"

"You had her best interests in mind." I said sympathetically. "But you were still an idiot."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. "Wait, is that where the story ended?"

"Of course not! I said she was your wife, didn't I?" I screeched. How could he think he would be able to survive without Bella?

I picked up with his depression. _Him moping around for months, barely even hunting, tracking Victoria. My vision…"_

"What? NO!!!!" he yelled. "Please, no, please…" he trailed off, when Emmett interrupted him.

"Will someone please tell us what the hell is going on here???"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward is being a complete baby because he _thinks_ that Bella died. But he wouldn't let me finish! I'm not even half-way through!"

Edward's eyes lit up. "She's not dead?"

"Of course not! You aren't married yet, are you?" I asked again. "She just jumped off the cliff for fun."

"WHAT?!?!?" Everyone asked.

"Long story." I said again. "Now let me finish. The more you interrupt, the longer it's going to be until you know!" Everyone quieted down.

_Me going to Forks, realizing that Bella was fine, but seeing that she never got over Edward, Rosalie telling Edward about the vision, Jacob answering the phone, saying "Charlie's at the funeral," and Edward running off to Italy and asking the Volturi to kill him. Bella and I chasing after him, running through Volterra, her barely getting to him in time, going to the Volturi castle, realizing that Aro's gift didn't work on Bella either, him jumping in front of Bella to block her from Jane, being allowed to go home, but only if they promised that Bella would be a vampire soon, and me showing him my vision as confirmation._

"What?" Edward whispered.

Oh yeah, I didn't show him that vision in the beginning.

"I had a vision that she would one day be one of us. Either that, or you would kill her, but that one went away after a while. It was going to happen Edward, it was crystal clear."

"No" he moaned. "I can't ruin her life."

"Don't worry, she was the one who was begging you for months. It took forever to get you to agree. I don't know why you have to be so stubborn. It was the only thing you wouldn't give her." I giggled. "Oh, well, that and sex."

His eyes bugged out. "What?"

"When you finally agreed to change her, she said she wouldn't let you change her until you had sex, and you wouldn't have sex unless she married you, because you wanted to do it the 'traditional way,' which caused a whole slew of other problems."

"I slept with her when she was still human?" He asked unbelievingly.

"Well, technically, you can't ever sleep with her." I replied, stealing his line from that conversation. "Anyways, back to the story!"

_Coming back, her friendship with Jacob, their fights over that, him eventually giving in and letting her see him, the arguments about college, her getting changed, marriage, sex, and cars. Victoria coming back, Bella kissing Jacob and realizing that she loved him_ (I heard Edward gasp at that part)_, just not as much as Edward, fighting the newborns, Bella choosing Edward, then getting engaged, and telling Charlie._

"Now Edward," I warned. "This is the part where it gets really interesting."

"Okay…" He said hesitantly.

"Just hear me out before you judge." I said.

_Preparing for the wedding, the wedding itself _(I was such a genius! It was perfect!)_, the honeymoon, the pregnancy, him going crazy because she was so sick, Jacob coming back, the birth of Nessie, him changing her, Jacob imprinting, Bella having super-control, Jacob sort of telling Charlie, Irina seeing Nessie and telling the Volturi, me and Jasper leaving, the Volturi on their way, calling friends, discovering Bella's shield, preparing for the fight, the actual fight, outsmarting them, me and Jasper coming back with Nahuel and his aunt, the Volturi leaving, everyone celebrating and living happily even after._

"And that's where it ends." I said.

"Wow." For once, Edward was at a loss for words.

That was strange, there were no interruptions. That's when I realized that the others had left, probably to go to the car. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh look, it's almost the end of last period." I entered full planning mode. "Okay, Edward, you go drive the others home."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm driving home with Bella. We need to talk to Carlisle."

"Why don't I go home with her, and you go home with the others? I really want to talk to her."

"Edward," I said in a sympathetic voice. "Take the others home and go hunting. Remember, she's your singer."

--

**A/N: Sooo, how'd you like it?? We'll try to update as soon as possible, but it might be a long wait again. Let's just say we don't always agree on what to write. (Em usually wins) Anyhoo, please review! We reallyreallyreallyreallyreally want you to review! **

**We love you all! (In a totally non-creepy-author-loving-fans-type-way)**

**~J (and E!)**


End file.
